


SPIN

by orphan_account



Series: Reality On Mute [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Understand that Hibari Kyouya is a fickle, fickle thing that belongs to no one."</p>
<p>Reality check is a bitch slap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPIN

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own KHR & this fic is inspired by "Headlock" by Imogen Heap.

Secret kisses, they dot your world.   
It spins you in a flurry but all you can see are the pockets of memories.   
There are more ways than one to make some love.   
Just when you think you’ve found them all he surprises you again and again.   
In different ways you own each other.   
You don’t have to be together to be forever. 

You want to hold his hand, you’ll never admit it.   
The world is full of complexities neither of you are ready for.   
Just because you wander, it doesn’t mean you’re lost.   
Just because you wait, it doesn’t mean you’ve given up.   
You’ll always love each other each in different ways   
But that doesn’t mean you can’t see eye to eye. 

But whatever you do, don’t look up at the sky,   
The grey will break your heart and make you lose your way,   
Walk towards each other, it’s all you’ve got.   
Gravity will pull you in. 

You miss seeing things in black and white   
But everything’s moulted to different shades of grey.   
Has the world always been in monochrome? 

You both wish your escape could last a little longer.   
But the reality always interrupts to spirit you both away. 

* * *

GIVE & TAKE   
The best way to make love to a very feisty Hibari Kyouya, is to make it rough but sensual. Send him reeling, make his head swim in lust so thick he’ll be too preoccupied to resist. Don’t EVER make him resort to begging. Pick up on the cues and give him what he wants before he can utter a word. Spoil him till his guard rots and his mind slips to primal desires. Pleasure him in what little time this window of opportunity has surrendered. Understand that his pleasure is yours and ask for nothing but for him to indulge in you. The trickiest part above all is to stay content with what little he gives you. Understand that Hibari Kyouya is a fickle, fickle thing that belongs to no one. 

You can take some wary comfort in the fact that there are always ways to entice him into returning. But that’s it.   
Nowadays you can’t afford to wish for anything more. 

\----- 

A small sneering part of your heart pities the man. Dino Cavallone has long halted his foolish, bumbling pursuit but in no way has he given up. He makes love with the intensity of a man fated to drop dead the next day. His desperation is a hard shine in his eyes as he makes love to you and fulfills your every whim. He never complains, even when you simply fuck him and leave. You’re starting to hate how everything about him is beginning to chip your iron resolve. It’s fucking annoying and it’s grating your nerves into splinters but you can’t find it in yourself to leave him completely. He doesn’t know it. But he’s starting to win. 

When you feel like staying, you’ll let him know.   
It will be a late start. 

But it will do. 

* * *

POLAR MAGNETISM   
There are enough annoying songs, stories and poems that bewail the pain of one-sided love… but are there any about being on the receiving end? Doesn’t anyone ever stop to fucking consider how awkward it is to have someone love you more than you love them? It’s a hundred times worse when that person is completely fine with your inadequacy. 

It’s a funny sort of pressure. It feels like your lungs are collapsing. It’s stifling. It’s deflating. You want to take off your tie before the noose lynches you. You want to unbutton your collar before it chokes you. You want to unzip your throat to let the air rush back in before you crumple and fold into the void that rests in your heart. 

It’s got to be in there somewhere. It’s sucking in every goddamn feeling you should be developing for your lover. You want to give back something, but all you can do is stick your hand into that black hole and fish around blind. 

They say time apart makes the heart grow tender. You just want a fucking vacation. 

\----- 

It’s been years since you unintentionally drove him away. He’s stopped running but he stands by your side at a distance. Truly, he is born to be free. He can’t help it, no matter how much it hurts the both of you. 

You’ve learned to ask for more. Being difficult relaxes him because it restores balance for you both. 

His kiss is tender now. Before he left it was painful, his lips seared your own with his burning guilt. He wanted you so badly, yet the obstacle was he himself. Those times were so agonizing for the two of you. 

Between scattered family meetings and whenever your paths would cross, you both learned to live in the now. 

* * *

INEVITABLE   
You both have been dreading this. You both know that the Cavallone family cannot be without a heir. Last night you broke the news of your engagement to him. His eyes were hard and his breath shuddered in his throat. Every fibre of your being wanted to kiss it all away but you steeled your resolve to keep your hands to yourself. You told him that she’s nothing like him. She’ll never be a substitute for him and in the same way he’ll never stand in as her. 

The slap struck out so fast you didn’t register it until you felt the sting on your cheek and you found yourself staring at the wall. 

He’s screaming at you and you break. You both break down like the wretched things you are and you both fuck for the last time. 

\----- 

As soon as the wife bore Dino’s third son she was dead. You remember shutting your cell phone with a cold snap after ordering the hit. They asked if you wanted to make it look like an accident. Like a true Mafioso you declined. A week after the funeral Dino turns up at your hotel room and shoots you in the leg. He pulls the trigger four times, his face is blank but furious. 

Months pass before he speaks to you again. His kisses are cold and they stay cold for a very long time. 

You care but you don’t. Many years later in return, you give your life protecting his children.


End file.
